La guerra es fría
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: La guerra era igual que un invierno demasiado intenso; calaba los huesos, congelaba el espíritu y apilaba cadáveres a lo largo del sendero. –Para Rounded Boxes.


**Disclaimer: **Gintama pertenece a Hideaki Sorachi.

**Personajes:** Joui4. Katsura, Takasugi, Gintoki, Sakamoto.

**Notas: **Para el AI de minivicios. Regalo para Rounded Boxes.

**.**

* * *

**La guerra es fría.**

* * *

_«La guerra es fría»_, era lo que le había dicho Sakamoto una vez, cuando recién venía integrándose. Gintoki lo recodaba perfectamente, así como recordaba su respuesta: _«El espacio también es frío»_. Entonces, debía admitir, Sakamoto había tenido su punto; al menos las estrellas y constelaciones eran bonitas, los cadáveres a lo largo del camino no.

Se planteaba el motivo de pensar eso mientras contemplaba el techo del refugio donde pasaban la noche, con el susodicho Sakamoto durmiendo a su lado, lo pensaba a la vez que terminaba por aceptar que su compañero había tenido razón. Sí, la guerra era fría, calaba los huesos y arrancaba las fuerzas, congelaba el espíritu y te dejaba cansado, muy cansado; y apilaba, igual que un invierno demasiado intenso, cuerpos a lo largo del sendero, rodeados por nada más que pasto muerto que el invierno asesinaba con la escarcha y la guerra con la pólvora, sin ni una flor que les rindiera tributo. Miles de muertos cuya existencia y final no le importaban a nadie, salvo claro por los que seguían vivos avanzando sobre estos, resintiendo la lucha a la vez que se veían obligados a abandonar la carne de los caídos, sin oportunidad de darles un entierro digno, forzados a continuar por sobre los recuerdos con el dolor de los lazos pisándoles los talones.

Ese era el problema y Gintoki lo sabía, estaba cansado, agotado de tanta muerte, tantas perdidas, sin poder dormir y con nada más que hacer que pensar en el motivo de su indiscutible cansancio. No lograba conciliar el sueño pese a sentir el cuerpo pesado, porque su cansancio no era solo físico, el alma y el espíritu también le pesaban en esos momentos y ese mismo peso le impedía cerrar los ojos y caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

—También podrían ser tus ronquidos —le susurró al compañero a su lado, no esperando ni que lo oyera ni que le respondiera al reclamo.

Se incorporó, inspeccionando el cuarto con la mirada, a los pocos camaradas que aún tenían con ellos. Takasugi debería estar haciendo la guardia, pero no le apetecía hablar con él, con eso sólo se iba a deprimir más y lo tenía claro, a menos claro que fuera para molestarlo; era eso o despertar a Zura, pero por alguna razón no tenía ganas de ir a molestar a Shinsuke.

—Quizás tenga fiebre —murmuró antes de levantarse y avanzar por la estancia a paso lento y silencioso—. Zura —llamó en cuanto llegó junto a su camarada.

Recibió la respuesta más esperable dada la persona a la que le hablaba.

—No es Zura, es Katsura.

La fuerza de la costumbre.

—¿Estás despierto? —preguntó Gintoki, agachándose a su lado—, ¿o has respondido eso dormido, de manera inconsciente como una automatización de tu cerebro a causa de la costumbre?

Katsura se levantó levemente, centrando la vista en él.

—¿Tú qué crees? —cuestionó con molestia.

—De acuerdo, estás dormido.

Recibió un esperable, y medianamente merecido, golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres Gintoki? —cuestionó Katsura, sentándose con calma.

Sakata lo miró, sobándose la cabeza en el proceso pues el golpe le había dolido.

—Nada —aclaró, estirándose—, simplemente pensé que sería una buena idea despertarte para matar el tiempo.

—Eres un idiota.

–Como digas Zura.

—No es Zura —replicó su compañero, suspirando—, es Katsura, ya te lo he dicho. —Y varias veces, ya había hasta perdido la cuenta.

Gintoki se alzó de hombros, restandole importancia al detalle como siempre hacía, era plenamente consciente de que llegaría a viejo llamando a Katsura por su apodo. Si es que lograban llegar a viejos, por supuesto, cosa que dadas las circunstancias no se veía muy factible.

—No puedes dormir, ¿verdad? —dijo Katsura, sacándolo de sus pensamientos sobre qué quería hacer cuando fuera viejo si es que llegaba a ello y cómo quería ser enterrado en dicho caso, porque de no llegar a viejo dudaba poder elegir su entierro.

Se llevó la mano a su cabello, sintiendo la molesta sensación de su permanente, incómodo por haber sido descubierto con tanta facilidad.

—Tú tampoco —medio respondió, regresando la mirada que había centrado unos momentos en su horrendo cabello plateado a su compañero—, o no te habrías despertado tan fácil.

Porque Katsura, pese a dormir con los ojos abiertos de una manera un tanto aterradora, era de sueño pesado; definitivamente y al igual que él era incapaz de conciliar el sueño, Gintoki estaba seguro de ello, a fin de cuentas eran compañeros desde hace años, se conocían mejor de lo que le gustaría reconocer. A diferencia de un idiota cuya estridente risa escuchaba tras él en esos momentos.

—Ya veo —dijo Sakamoto, riendo otro poco—, entonces no han sido mis ronquidos, dudo que lleguen tan lejos.

Gintoki volteó con algo de molestia, encontrándose con el dichoso Sakamoto sonriendo tras él, con esa postura despreocupada y optimista tan propia de su persona que ni la guerra había logrado arrancarle.

Lo envidiaba un poco por eso.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —replicó—. Tus ronquidos son una de las principales razones, son peor que los quejidos de Takasugi.

Sakamoto rió otro poco.

—Ya veo, ya veo —dijo con alegría, sentándose junto a ellos—, supongo que deberé tenerlo en cuenta cuando duerma.

Katsura sonrió un poco ante esas palabras. Gintoki, en cambio, se llevó la mano a su permanente nuevamente y se arrojó en el piso.

—Es más simple que eso —dijo—, duerme afuera con Takasugi y ya, así no molestaras a nadie.

—Molestaría a Bakasugi —replicó Tatsuma.

—Lo molestas de todas formas llamándolo así —contestó Gintoki.

Sakamoto rió una vez más.

—No entiendo de qué hablas, Kintoki.

—No es Kintoki, es Gintoki.

Fue Katsura quien rió esta vez al oír eso, notando algo familiar en esa frase.

—¿Ya vez que es desagradable, Gintoki? —cuestionó con un poco de burla.

Sakata fijó la mirada en él, llevándose un dedo a la nariz.

—No entiendo de qué hablas, Zura.

—¡No es Zura, es Katsura!

Se formó un murmullo colectivo alrededor de ellos, uno que clamaba por silencio pues aunque ellos no estuviesen durmiendo había quienes sí lo hacían, para envidia de Gintoki.

—No deberías gritar Zura, es tarde —dijo Sakamoto, riendo con más fuerza que el grito de su compañero.

Curiosamente eso no formó un murmullo colectivo, de seguro debido al hecho de que todos ya se habían acostumbrado a la estridente risa de Sakamoto, aunque tanto Gintoki como Takasugi siguieran quejándose de esta, y de este, a la menor oportunidad.

Katsura se cruzó de brazos, fastidiado, en algo ridículamente parecido a una pataleta.

—¿Ahora qué te pasa Zura? —preguntó Gintoki al verlo.

—No es Zura —replicó este entre dientes con ira—, es Katsura.

Sakamoto rió por quién sabe que vez antes de hablar.

—Entonces ninguno puede dormir —afirmó, cambiando de tema e ignorando al igual que todos el reclamo de Katsura, con la única diferencia de que él no lo hacía a propósito.

Se levantó, captando la atención de los otros dos.

—Deberíamos salir afuera —propuso.

Recibió dos miradas bastante extrañadas.

—¿Afuera? —repitió Katsura—. ¿Para qué?

—Queda algo de _sake_ —respondió Tatsuma—, pienso que sería buena idea salir a beber un poco para calmar los ánimos, así quizás el sueño acabe por venir, el alcohol es excelente para esas cosas.

Sakamoto era un idiota, Gintoki daba eso por afirmado con absoluta certeza, pero debía admitir que para ciertas cosas tenía bastante tacto y era un tanto perceptivo. Probablemente a causa de eso le había sido tan fácil costear una guerra y hacer finanzas, tenía lo que se requería para el comercio. Era lo único en lo que admitía que era bueno, para todo lo demás seguía siendo un incordio.

—Takasugi se enojará si bebemos —replicó Katsura, interrumpiendo el leve silencio que se había formado tras el ofrecimiento de su compañero.

—Estaría feo que bebiéramos sin invitarlo —respondió Sakamoto—, se enojaría.

—Se enojará de todos modos, Takasugi no tiene más emociones —dijo Gintoki, sacándole una sonora carcajada a Sakamoto y una leve sonrisa a Katsura.

Aunque lo había dicho más que nada en broma, que no quería decir que no lo creyese fervientemente, la suave alegría del ambiente no tardo en extinguirse dejando a su paso una sensación algo amarga. Porque aunque Gintoki lo hubiese dicho en broma eso no implicaba que fuera menos cierto lo dicho, después de todo la única emoción que parecía albergar Takasugi en ese último tiempo era la ira, nada más que pura y primitiva sed de sangre. Los tres lo habían notado.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó Sakamoto de pronto, riendo levemente en un claro intento de alivianar el ambiente.

Así era él, a fin de cuentas, sus únicas emociones en su caso vendrían a ser la alegría y el optimismo.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó Gintoki.

—¿Vamos afuera?

Claro, aún no habían dado una respuesta a su propuesta. Vaya, eso había rimado.

Sakata se alzó de hombros, dando a entender que le venía a dar lo mismo porque, bueno, lo hacía, mientras bebiesen _sake_ le daba lo mismo dónde, con quién y cómo. Katsura, por el contrario, se levantó en clara afirmación, sacándole una sonrisa a Tatsuma.

—Vamos entonces —dijo este, caminando hacia la parte trasera de la estancia donde guardaban las provisiones.

No tardaron en salir del refugio con un par de botellas en la mano, rumbo a la pequeña fogata ante la cuál se encontraba Takasugi.

—¡Eh, Bakasugi!

El susodicho volteó al oír el llamado, con un rostro de claro mal humor. Gintoki pensó que al final lo del _sake_ daba lo mismo, Takasugi se iba a enojar por la simple presencia de Sakamoto, no necesitaban esforzarse ni pensar mucho más en ello.

—¿Qué? —espetó Shinsuke con ira, desviando la vista hacia sus dos compañeros de infancia y de estos a las botellas en sus manos.

—Zura no puede dormir y quiere que le hagamos compañía —respondió Sakata, ganándose un golpe del hombre a su lado al que acababa de apuntar con una de las botellas.

—¡No es Zura, es Katsura! —exclamó este, siendo ahora quien se encontraba molesto pues el anticipo de una sonrisa parecía asomarse en el rostro de Takasugi—, ¡y eres tú quien no podía dormir!

—Detalles Zura, detalles.

Recibió otro golpe y entonces la sonrisa apareció en el rostro del compañero que hacía la guardia, sacándole a su vez una a Gintoki pues aunque se negase toda su vida admitirlo en voz alta ese montón de idiotas le importaba.

—Venga, Zura, Kintoki —llamó Sakamoto, sentándose frente a la fogata—, sentemos junto a Bakasugi.

Las sonrisas no tardaron en desaparecer.

—¡Que no es Zura/Kintoki/Bakasugi!

Sakamoto rió, sin atender al reclamo en lo absoluto, cosa que solía hacer por simple idiotez. Era un incordio desde el punto de vista de Gintoki por eso mismo, nadie podía ser tan lento para notar algo como eso, que lo mínimo que alguien podía hacer por un compañero de batallas era aprenderse su nombre.

—En resumen —dijo Takasugi con molestia, captando la atención de sus compañeros—, Zura no puede dormir y han venido a incordiarme.

—¡Que era Gintoki quien no podía dormir! —reclamo Katsura, pateando el suelo en una especie de pataleta que se veía bastante ridícula y patética en un hombre de su edad—, ¡y es Katsura!

—Eso mismo —dijo Gintoki, arrebatándole una botella de la mano a Katsura e ignorándolo en el proceso, yendo a sentarse junto al más bajo—, pero tenemos _sake_, por lo menos —comentó, tendiéndole la botella a Takasugi—, así que tanto no te puedes quejar.

Oyó tras él otro reclamo de Katsura, reclamo que ignoró como siempre en tanto Shinsuke cogía la botella que le había tendido, contemplándola largamente.

—Estoy en guardia —dijo finalmente, regresando la mirada a Gintoki.

—Aguafiestas —reclamó Sakata.

Iba a agregar algo más, como que entonces le diese la botella a él y más para su persona, pero la risa de Sakamoto lo interrumpió.

—Venga Bakasugi, no seas aburrido.

"Bakasugi" volteó a verlo con un rostro que presagiaba un homicidio, uno que el imbécil de Tatsuma parecía no notar. Katsura, que para entonces había parado con el berrinche, de todas formas nadie lo tomaba en cuenta y estaba cansado de ser ignorado, decidió intervenir porque la idea era beber, no contemplar una masacre. Se sentó pesadamente entre Sakamoto y Takasugi, captando la atención de estos dos.

—Un respiro no hace mal de vez en cuando Takasugi —dijo, centrando la vista en su compañero—, todos estamos cansados.

—Entonces vete a dormir.

Adiós a la momentánea tranquilidad de Katsura Kotaro.

—¡Que ese era Gintoki!

El nombrado se rió levemente, con esa agradable sensación que siempre le dejaba sacar a Katsura de sus casillas, la misma que por lo visto tenía Takasugi pues otro amago de sonrisa asomaba en su rostro.

—Eran ambos —medió finalmente Sakamoto, abriendo una de las botellas pues a eso se supone habían ido.

Los demás no tardaron en imitarlo, lo que incluía a Takasugi pese a su reclamo inicial. Gintoki lo contempló pensando en hacer patente ese hecho, y en que eran seis botellas y eso no era muy repartible entre cuatro.

—Entonces —dijo Takasugi, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—, ninguno podía dormir.

—Me parece que tú tampoco —replicó Gintoki.

—Yo estoy de guardia, idiota.

—¿Puedes o no puedes dormir? —cuestionó Sakata—. No puedes.

—No debo —lo corrigió Takasugi—, pero puedo.

—Yo sí podía dormir —medió nuevamente Sakamoto con una sonrisa, deteniendo la discusión que los otros dos estaban a punto de iniciar—, eran Zura y Kintoki quienes no podían.

—¿Y qué haces despierto? —preguntó Shinsuke por sobre el «¡es Katsura!», al que nadie prestó atención.

—Kintoki me despertó al levantarse.

Gintoki cogió una brasa de la pequeña fogata y la arrojó contra su compañero, con la hermosa precisión de darle entre los ojos.

—Es Gintoki —replicó, sonriendo al oír el grito—, no Kintoki.

Sakamoto, en cuanto dejó de gritar a causa del dolor, rió al oírlo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza para quitarse los restos de leña quemada de su frente.

—¿A qué a venido eso Kintoki?

Sakamoto Tatsuma era un idiota, era ley universal. Gintoki se disponía a tirarle otro palo quemado cuando fue interrumpido por Katsura.

—¿Ahora podemos hacer eso si alguien dice mal nuestro nombre?

El palo quedo en sus manos pues su atención se desvió a su camarada.

—¿A qué viene eso Zura?

Esquivó la leña que Katsura le arrojó, sonriendo inevitablemente al notarlo enojado. Le tiró la brasa que sostenía de vuelta, cosa que Sakamoto debería estar agradeciendo pues inicialmente era para él. Katsura también la esquivó, disponiéndose a coger otro palo.

—Te estás comportando como un niño Zura —dijo Takasugi, captando la atención del nombrado.

Pronto él también estaba esquivando las brasas que su compañero le arrojaba.

—Eh, Zura, vas a extinguir la fogata —comentó Sakamoto entre risas.

Él no esquivo el palo, recibiéndolo nuevamente entre los ojos.

—¡Es Katsura!

Gintoki solo pudo estallar en carcajadas, porque enfurecer a Katsura era tan simple y tan divertido que nunca se resistía a ello. Iba a decir algo, asegurándose de usar el apodo que tan "cariñosamente" le habían puesto, pero un bostezo lo interrumpió.

Maldita sea, aún tenía sueño.

Se llevó la botella a la boca, algo molesto por sentir los parpados pesados, a fin de cuentas todavía se sentía incapaz de dormir.

—Deberías irte a dormir, Kintoki, pareces cansado.

Frunció levemente el ceño ante los dicho por Tatsuma.

—Es Gintoki —replicó, alzando la botella hacia Katsura—, y por qué no mejor mandas a Zura a dormir.

Olvidó momentáneamente que el susodicho aún estaba arrojando palos calientes, lo recordó cuando la leña quemada le impacto en la cara.

—¡Tú tampoco podías dormir! —reclamó Katsura, tomando otro palo—, ¡y no es Zura, es Katsura!

Por suerte el segundo palo ya pudo esquivarlo, haciendo gala de los grandes reflejos de Shiroyasha. Más o menos, dio vuelta el _sake_ sobre Takasugi.

—¡Ten más cuidado Gintoki!

—¡Pero si la culpa es de Zura!

El tercer palo quemado tampoco lo esquivó.

—¡Katsura, es Katsura!

Sakamoto rió con fuerza al verlos pelear como un montón de niños, discutiendo por quién había hecho qué y cómo se llamaba cada quien, desapareciendo la fogata en manos de Katsura porque «NO. ES. ZURA».

—Están haciendo mucho escándalo —dijo Tatsuma, sonriendo a la vez que buscaba apaciguar los ánimos—, llamaran la atención de alguien a este paso.

Porque seguían en medio de una guerra y se supone estaban de guardia, o Takasugi estaba de guardia y ellos lo estaban acompañado, no había mayor diferencia.

—Con la permanente de Gintoki alguien notara nuestra presencia así estemos en completo silencio.

Esta vez fue el turno de Gintoki de arrojarle un leño a su compañero.

—¡Todo porque tu tienes el pelo lacio, Zura!

—¡No es Zura, es Katsura!

Regresaron a su discusión, olvidándose de las palabras de Sakamoto y luchando sobre Takasugi, pues este estaba sentado entre ellos, cosa que suscitó su esperada ira y pronto los tres estaban peleándose de nuevo como niños, como si aún fueran esos chiquillos que corrían tras el maestro al que desesperadamente intentaban salvar. Sakamoto soltó otra risa al verlos, relajado como solía estar ante casi cualquier situación.

—Venga, cálmense —pidió, sonriendo como siempre.

Sorprendentemente fue Takasugi quien le prestó atención y obedeció a sus palabras, pues no tardo en separarse de sus dos compañeros para ir a sentarse a su lado, claramente cansado de la batalla verbal que los otros dos mantenían. En el proceso muy intencionalmente los piso a ambos, a Gintoki en una mano y a Katsura en la pierna. Casi se le escapó una risa cuando oyó el reclamo de los otros dos, casi porque después de todo Takasugi hace mucho no reía y casi se podía decir que había olvidado cómo hacerlo.

Gintoki pensaba en eso al separarse de Katsura, porque a fin de cuentas todo eso sí había servido para detener su pelea, bostezando nuevamente antes de llevarse lo poco que quedaba de _sake_ en su botella, que con todo el jaleo lo había derramado casi al completo, a la boca. Seguía cansado y toda la energía que siempre acababa derrochando junto a sus compañeros no lo ayudaba, porque su cansancio físico no había hecho más que aumentar y el otro... el otro continuaba ahí, aunque por leves momentos lo hubiese olvidado.

Volvió a llevarse la botella a la boca, bebiendo el último sorbo que le quedaba y procediendo a tomar alguna de las otras dos botellas que reposaban a un lado de la ya casi extinta fogata, cortesía de Katsura. Estar junto a ese montón de idiotas lo ayudaba a relajarse un momento y olvidar momentáneamente aquello que le quitaba el sueño, pero todo momento tiene un fin.

Apuró el trago de su segunda botella sintiendo un peso mucho mayor que el que tenía inicialmente. Tarde o temprano, por mucho que rieran y tratasen de relajarse, la realidad volvía. Como que Takasugi apenas y sonreía, y cada vez algo profundo y oscuro parecía crecer en su persona mientras todos preferían tratar de aparentar que todo estaba bien; o que Katsura perdía la calma con mucha más facilidad que antes y a veces parecía perder también el rumbo; o que a Sakamoto de vez en cuanto la sonrisa le temblaba muy imperceptiblemente y las otras veces la risa le sonaba hueca; o que cada vez a él le pesaba más el cuerpo y los recuerdos.

Gintoki entendía que de la guerra no se salía nunca indemne, que algo siempre se perdía, es sólo que a veces pensaba que ya habían perdido suficiente.

_«La guerra es fría», _era cierto,y los había congelado casi completamente; pues de alguna manera, aún al frente de la fogata, con el alcohol calentando sus cuerpos, seguía haciendo frío.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Bye.**


End file.
